Pourquoi tu souris ?
by Orgueil
Summary: Granger ! Pourquoi tu souris quand je t'embrasse ?" OS innocent sur l'adolecence et l'amour.


Pourquoi tu souris ?

oo

Une petite fic pour le plaisir d'en écrire une.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »  
Quelle question !  
« Pourquoi tu souris ? »  
Parce que j'en ai envie !  
« Oui, mais pourquoi tu souris quand je t'embrasse ? »  
Hum… Parce que c'est mieux que de pleurer ou de s'emmerder, non ?

Nan, je vous resitue le contexte.  
Les grandes vacances rayonnaient autant que les nuages de Londres le leur permettaient_..._

_..._

Mon premier baiser.

Mon premier baiser fut une catastrophe. Une vraie catastrophe.

Je ne m'en cache pas. Au contraire j'adore m'en vanter. Etrange direz-vous, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Nous étions en été. Ron m'avait invitée au Terrier pour passer cet été-là avec lui. Nous étions en troisième année. La lune marquait le début du mois de juillet. Harry ne nous avait pas encore rejoint. Nous savions que cela n'allait pas tarder : son parrain venait de s'enfuir d'Azkaban.

Et moi, j'étais amoureuse d'Harry.

Amoureuse du grand, du superbe, du magnifique, du très élogié, et à l'époque, au sein de son cercle d'amis, du très pathétique Harry Potter.

Nous avions à peine treize ans, et l'amour à notre âge n'avait pas beaucoup de sens.

Néanmoins, à la veille de l'arrivée de Harry au Chaudron Baveur, les jumeaux avaient découvert un vieux grenier tranquille où ils avaient installé leur matériel de ce qui promettait de devenir les fameuses « Farces et Attrapes » des Frères Weasley. Ron, en éternel admiration 'secrète' de ses frères, m'avait traînée de force dans cette pièce pleine de toiles d'araignée. Enfin… de force. Il ne faut pas que j'exagère quand même. J'avoue qu'un peu de tranquillité, loin de madame Weasley, de monsieur Weaslay qui me racontait leurs vacances et de toute cette agitation pestilentielle du Chaudron m'attirait bien aussi. C'était vrai que j'avais Ron à mes côté qui me racontait ses vacances en Egypte, mais lui c'était mon meilleur ami, alors j'avais tendance à lui pardonner plein de chose, malgré tout ce qu'il dit sur mon caractère soit disant « pourris ». Il ne sait pas tout ce que sur quoi j'avais passé l'éponge pour son amitié. Et ce sur quoi j'allais la passer surtout…

Nous étions donc, assis, côte à côte dans cette pièce bas de plafond, et somme toute, assez serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je lisais et lui, il discutait dans le vide. Enfin, « presque » dans le vide puisque je répondais de temps à autre d'une onomatopée plus ou moins appropriée.

Je crois l'avoir entendu revenir sur les vagues du Nil, la riangularité des pyramides et sur son inquiètude pour Croutard dex ou trois fois. Ou rs, il diaisait autre chose...

Bref !

Après un silence plus long que d'habitude où il venait d'enchainer une phrase que je n'avais pas écouté, il a murmuré un :

- Hermione ? ça va ?

J'ai tourné ma tête vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, genre cinsère. Bien sûr que ça allait !

...

Enfin, un peu moins bien tout à coup… Quelque chose donnait l'impression de s'être arrêté. Les romantiques auraient dit : « C'est le temps qui s'est arrêté entre vous ! ». Moi, plus pragmatique, je dirais simplement que la promiscuté et l'incongruité de la situation nous avaient fait retenir notre respiration, interrompre le raisonnement logique de nos cervelles et oublier les bruits extérieurs et la rumeur d'en bas. D'où l'impression d'un rien qui s'était arrêté.

Il faisait, assis, une tête de plus que moi. Non, une demie-tête. A vrai dire, deux tiers pour être exacte...

Tout ça pour dire que nous étions trop près.

Ses yeux gênés allaient de mes yeux à ma bouche et de ma bouche à mes yeux. Aucun de nous deux ne portaient plus d'improtance à ce que nous allions nous dire avant l'instant présent.

Il a finalement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Enfin, je dis « finalement ! », mais comme d'habitude j'exagère. Ce n'était pas l'achèvement d'une attente frémissante, c'était le début que de quelques secondes d'inconscience. Mais toujours, dans « inconscience », il y a de la mesure. Je ne suis pas tombée dans les pommes d'émotions trop intense. J'ai juste mis dix bonnes secondes pour réaliser que Ronald Weasley était en train de m'embrasser. Pour réaliser qu'il était le premier qui m'embrassait. Le premier. Merlin, c'était pas drôle !

Je n'ai pas du tout aimé.

Une vraie catastrophe.

Vous voyez les canards ? Eh bien voilà ! Ronald Weasley embrassait comme un canard. Bien entendu, je n'ai jamais embrassé à proprement parler de canard. Mais un canard c'est boiteux. Ron était moralement boiteux en m'embrassant.

Et puis, vous connaissez mon amour de la technique, du savoir-faire, du « j'ai lu ça dans un bouquin » et du perfectionnisme. En bonne Hermione que je suis, j'ai pensé : « Ah ! Oui, je me souviens comment on fait ! » Sauf que je savais pas du tout comment on faisait.

Et ce fut ma première défaite sur l'échelle du savoir d'ailleurs. La première vraie défaite.

En plus de ne pas savoir, je pensais à ce que je devais faire. Lui il embrassait comme un poulpe merlan tout juste sorti de l'eau. Nous n'étions absolument pas en accord. On ne partageait rien à part des coup de dents et autre. Rien de spirituel ou de sentimental. Il était dans son trip, moi dans le mien. Aucun romantisme. Juste de l'application de techniques piochées dans les romans à l'eau de roses...

Autre détail affligeant. Ronald ne me lâchait plus, toujours collé à moi. Et moi, je m'emmerdais. Je venais de faire le tour de la question, à savoir qu'embrasser n'était pas plaisant. Manque de pot, ma tête bloquait contre le mur derrière. Aucun moyen de me soustraire à ce truc raté. Alors j'ai ouvert les yeux, et toujours répondant à ce baiser sans osmose, j'ai regardé autour de moi la pièce et les farces et attrapes des frangins Weasley. C'était toujours plus intéressant que ce machin.

C'est alors que, soudain, j'entendu Ronald meugler :

- Mais-euh !

Et j'ai refermé les yeux instantanément avec, sans le faire exprès, en même temps, mes dents qui ont fait pareil, et assez fortement, sur sa langue. Le pauvre ! Il a sursauté en reculant. J'avais mordu fort.

- 'Scuse-moi ! Ai-je murmuré en hâte en m'éloignant du mur et un peu de Ron.

Il avait deux petites perles de sang sur le bout de la lèvre.

...

Le lendemain, Harry est arrivé au Chaudron-Baveur. Tout a reprit son cours. Ron pestait contre mon chat et moi je pestais contre lui. Jamais nous n'avons parlé de ce petit secret à Harry. Même en sixième année, lorsque je suis sortie avec Ronald, nous n'en avons pas parlé.

D'ailleurs j'ai évité d'embrasser Ron pendant cette période-là.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui je souris quand je t'embrasse. Pas parce que je pense à Ron. Pas parce que tes mèches blondes me tombent sur le visage. Pas parce que tu râles quand ce sont les miennes qui te tombent sur le visage. Pas parce que tu ne sais pas embrasser.

Non, je ne peux pas juger ta façon d'embrasser.

Non, ce à qui me fait sourire quand je t'embrasse, c'est le plaisir que j'y trouve. Parce que tu es mon premier vrai baiser.

Quand ta langue sucrée vient trouver la mienne en déclarant qu'un côté est plus salée que l'autre, quand tes dents s'entrechoquent à peine aux miennes, quand ta main glisse à chaque fois un peu plus sous mon t-shirt en te demandant quand tu arriveras à l'enlever complètement, quand l'autre bataille contre mes cheveux pour éviter que nous les mangions, quand tu râles parce qu'ils sont lâchés, quand tu retires ce chouchou qui les retient, quand tu ressers tes bras autour de taille et de ma nuque, quand tu passes ta main sur moi sans vriament la passer, quand tu parles trop et que pour te faire taire j'embrasse tes lèvres, quand en plein couloir tu me tires contre toi pour un baiser, quand tu manques d'éternuer à cause des vapeurs de potions sur mon uniforme, quand tu comptes trois fois avant de glisser ta langue entre mes dents… Quand tout ça, je souris parce que je suis heureuse.

Je ne t'aime pas. Tu es mon meilleur ennemi d'ailleurs, mais avec toi, je découvre autre chose. Le goût d'un vrai baiser tendre ou brutal. Violent ou sous-entendu. Le goût du plaisir d'une bouche et de cet échange qui devient complice.

Voilà pourquoi je souris, Malfoy.

Voilà pourquoi je souris quand tu m'embrasses.

Je souris parce que je suis heureuse et vivante tout simplement.

Je souris tout contre ta bouche.

Je souris, et tu me souris maintenant. Parce que tu sais ce qe j'ai vécu avant de t'embrasser. Et tu comprends.

Ta main a retiré mon T-shirt.

* * *

Alors ? Votre avis ?

Orgueil


End file.
